


My Time Has Come

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1673990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock knows he hasn't much time left. He is slowly losing control. No one understands what he is going through. Only one person would dare try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time Has Come

What is left of me now?

 

 

A logical functioning individual I was.

 

 

But no longer.

 

 

My Vulcan control slipping away from me.

 

 

How do I get it back?

 

 

I am frightened to what shall happen next.

 

 

No one understands.

 

 

I am so far away from my own kind.

 

 

Even they don't understand what it is like.

 

 

Not really, for I am an oddity.

 

 

I BURN.

 

 

I CANNOT THINK.

 

 

Even my lyre doesn't calm my mind.

 

 

I feel so alone.

 

 

And through all this there is Jim.

 

 

Always there to try to understand me.

 

 

Wanting to help.

 

 

If only you could.

 

 

When will this end?

                               


End file.
